Memórias dolorosas
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: É triste quando você percebe quem ama não está mais ao seu lado. Primeira fanfic do fórum de Letter Bee/Tegami Bachi do Brasil.


Tegami Bachi – Letter Bee

Primeira fanfic do fandom em português. Que orgulho *--*

Personagens: Gauche, Lag e Niche.

Música: Hatenaki Michi – HIMEKA. Ending do anime – TV version.

* * *

Lag e Niche estavam caminhando pelas rotas rochosas de Amberground. O vilarejo em que deveriam entregar a carta devia estar a umas duas horas de distância, chegariam dentro do período estimado se não encontrarem nenhum Inseto Armado.

- Lag... Você é muito lerdo. – Disse Niche que estava a dez passos na frente do garoto.

- Você é que é muito apressada Niche.

Respondeu de forma brincalhona para sua preciosa Dingo. Ela limitou-se a cruzar os braços e fazer um biquinho, que por sinal era extremamente fofo, o garoto apena rira da situação. Ela era realmente divertida, parecia uma criança mimada para qual fora recusado um doce. Mas logo Niche ficou com uma expressão séria na face pálida. Meat começou a farejar algo e ficar agitado em cima das madeixas loiras da jovem.

- Lag... Tem um deles por perto.

Disse a garota colocando o pé direito sobre uma pedra que estava por perto e olhando para o horizonte. O jovem apenas ficara atento, não tinha o mesmo faro de Meat e Niche para localizar seus inimigos. A menina fechou seus olhos azuis e respirou fundo. O silêncio que permaneceu era incômodo, incômodo até demais.

Rapidamente a jovem virou, levantando seu cabelo e seu vestido rosa. Ela tinha um olhar assustado e preocupado no rosto, Lag não gostava daquele olhar, tirava toda a inocência de Niche. Ele sabia que ia ouvir o que não queria, colocou logo a mão arma que estava presa a sua cintura.

- Atrás de você.

Ele sabia. Em seguida puderam sentir o chão tremer e rachar, o Inseto Armado viera à tona, e era um dos grandes. Um brilho muito forte pode ser visto do horizonte e em seguida o som da bala ressoou em seguida.

Lag e Niche abrigaram-se em uma caverna no meio do nada, o garoto estava exausto. Usar aquela arma carregada com seu próprio "coração" era extremamente cansativo e perigoso. A pequena dormia no chão frio, e ele estava apenas sentado descansando, logo adormeceria, mesmo não querendo o cansaço seria maior que sua força de vontade para ficar acordado.

* * *

Lag abria os olhos lentamente, ele escutava a voz de uma criança perto de si, logo pode ouvir voz _dele_.

- Lag... Devolva a minha maçã.

Seu corpo tremeu, era ele, o Letter Bee que havia salvado sua vida quanto tinha apenas sete anos.

- Não devolvo... Essa sopa enlatada é horrível, nem mesmo a Roda gosta dela.

Pode ouvir a própria voz infantil respondendo-o. As imagens agora eram nítidas, ele via aquela cena que ocorrera cinco anos no passado, quando encontrara Gauche Suede pela primeira vez.

Acordara assustado. Suava frio, sua respiração era irregular, seu coração batia aceleradamente em seu peito, estava mais pálido do que já era.

- Gauche...

O nome dele ficara perdido no imenso silêncio da caverna. Niche acordara logo em seguida, com as mangas enormes do seu vestido rosado coçara os olhos para afastar o resto de sono que ainda havia, bocejou espreguiçando-se, e em sincronia Meat também bocejara. Eles levantaram e ajeitaram suas roupas e seguiram em direção ao vilarejo, devia estar faltando apenas dez minutos para chegarem.

Ao entregarem a carta pegaram a assinatura do destinatário e foram embora, eles tinham que voltar logo para o centro dos Letter Bee.

Caminharam por uma rota que ficava no alto de uma montanha, quando começaram a descê-la pode ver as ruínas do seu antigo vilarejo. E novamente as lembranças de Gauche o atormentaram.

- Gauche... Onde você está?

O vento balançou a roupa de Niche e sacudiu o cachecol de Lag.

_Aquele jarro vazio_

Era difícil caminhar com aquela paisagem no horizonte, mesmo ficando cada vez mais distante toda vez que olhava para frente em quanto descia a montanha via apenas as ruínas do seu passado.

_Reflete o céu, expondo suas nuvens através dos dias_

Olhara para o céu, as estrelas não estavam tão brilhantes quanto nas outras noites. Seria uma caminhada longa... E carregada de tristeza, até mesmo Niche, que normalmente era falante, alegre e brincalhona estava quieta... É... Tristeza realmente afeta as pessoas ao seu redor.

_Minhas memórias, através do fundo dos meus olhos monocromáticos_

Já haviam passado duas horas desde que saíram da pequena vila e nenhum dos dois se pronunciara. O frio queimava a pele de ambos, apesar de estarem cobertos dos pés a cabeça... O vento gélido que soprava era horrível.

Niche farejou algo e parou. Lag parou três metros atrás dela.

- Eles estão aqui...

Ambos olharam para baixo, devia ter sete ou oito Insetos Armados. Para ele, que ainda estava aprendendo a controlar o poder das balas do "coração" não ia ser fácil derrotá-los.

_São as lágrimas que caem infinitamente e revivem meu passado_

O som de algo sendo chutado, o metal batendo com toda força no chão, e então o oitavo tiro pode ser ouvido. Os dois estavam suados e cansados, mas todos os insetos haviam sido derrotados. Os flocos azul gelo começavam a caírem, as memórias de Lag vinham à tona.

_Passado, presente e futuro estão se misturando_

Sons de risadas felizes ecoavam por toda a região silenciosa e escura. Niche estava com os olhos fechados ouvindo aquelas risadas, e quando elas cessaram olhou para o jovem.

Lag fitava o céu e os flocos de "memória" que caiam incessantemente, as lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos e encharcavam completamente a face dele. Era realmente doloroso lembrar-se de como era feliz ao lado de Gauche. Niche apenas mirava-o e mordia o lábio inferior. É horrível ver quem você gosta sofrendo por algo que deveria trazer felicidade.

_Por que pensamos em hesitar nesta jornada até dentro do meu coração_

As lágrimas haviam cessado quando Niche alertou sobre a presença de um nono Insento Armado. Quando o mesmo apareceu tivera a atenção desviada pela Dingo e logo fora acertado pelo tiro da arma que ressoava com as memórias do "coração". Dessa vez uma cena se formava debaixo da chuva de flocos azuis.

_Encontraremos um milagre em meio a esta jornada sem fim_

Fora quando eles se encontram pela primeira vez e Gauche pegara Lag no coloco e o colocou sobre seus ombros. Em seguida a lembrança ficava borrada e aparecia um dos vários momentos em que o maior estava de mãos dadas com a criança observando o céu. Pareciam até irmãos.

_Esta é minha vida crescendo dentro de mim_

Lag recomeçara a chorar, dessa vez ele soluçava e a respiração falhava.

- GAUCHE!

Ele berrava pelo maior... Ele definitivamente _precisava_ do outro para continuar, era difícil continuar sem ele. Difícil e doloroso olhar para os lados e não conseguir vê-lo com seu jeito brincalhão de sempre. Era duro de agüentar ter essas memórias presentes o tempo todo.

_Minha voz atravessa a noite estrelada e os sentimentos_

Niche começara a soluçar, as lágrimas manchavam-lhe a face infantil. Ela caíra sobre os joelhos, apoiara as mãos no chão, sujando a manga do vestido de terra. As gotas que escorriam diretamente dos seus olhos pingavam e marcavam o chão. Duas crianças chorando debaixo de um céu estrelado onde caiam belíssimos flocos de neve.

_Pois as estrelas deste céu são o meu destino, vivendo dentro de mim_

Uma cena estranha, não? Ver onde a tristeza era refletida debaixo de um céu em que brilhavam vários pontos prateados de luz.

* * *

Reviews? 8'D


End file.
